Going out with a bang
by Lucy Kajiura
Summary: George x OC one-shot.


A/N: Okay, so please keep in mind that I am no expert in the HP universe (not my fandom), I just one day happened upon a pretty good way too short story about George Weasley and liked it so much I decided I'd try myself.

Alas, I have found a great deal of stories about "Harry Potters lost twin", "Bellatrix' daughter", "girl with terrible childhood", "Sirius' daughter" etc. and while I am normally all for bending the canon as you see fit, I found these 'special snowflake' (no offense, honestly, some of the fics were marvelous) stories kind of ... childish. So. I tried for an *almost* canon-compliant George x OC one-shot. R&R please.

And leave me a comment please, this is the first time I've written anything in the HP universe :)

**I don't own HP, because if I did, you would've seen more naked Weasleys than you'd ever wanted. Seriously, you missed a chance there, JKR.**

For a moment there was silence as everyone gaped. Then Umbridge exploded. Laughter rippled like waves through the Great Hall until even Snape smirked when he thought no one was looking, as Umbridge jumped up and down, frantically trying to remove the pink goop that crawled over her. Everything it touched turned just as pink as it was, and it had been charmed to have an unhealthy attraction to Umbridge. I knew, because I had cast that charm.

Warm breath hit my cheek as one of the twins leaned close to me and whispered in my ear: "Isn't this the best thing ever?" He sounded so happy that I almost broke out in hysterical laughter. Not because I thought the swearing and helpless Umbridge was funny, who by now had switched to yelling at the teachers to get it off of her, who suspiciously didn't seem to know how, but because this was all so absurd.

Yes, Umbridge was up there being laughed at by everyone, but I, the brunette Gryffindor girl, had been the one who had been pranked. I felt sick to my stomach as the red-head twins huddled together again, whispering and giggling like little girls. Of course they knew they would be the first to be suspected, but they seemed to think that it had been worth it.

And if I hadn't cast that charm on the pink gloop who was hiding in Umbridge's now pink hair from Snape's wand, I might've agreed. They would find me. They would know that it was charmed. They'd check our wands. They'd find me. If they found me it was all over.

I closed my eyes, forcing myself into a breathing excercise. I could feel the cold tendrils of anxiety wrapping themselves around my heart. If they found me, they would call my parents. My beautiful, kind, loving, over-protective muggle parents who would throw a fit about how the magical world was no good and the best way to become a criminal and make me leave Hogwarts and then I would be just another muggle.

I would never, never be just another muggle, not after seeing this world. Four years I had been the perfect model student, even accepting a prefect badge from McGonnagall but now it was all over. All over, because I believed for one stupid, stupid second that George Weasley might like me.

My name is Allison Claire. That's not my second name, it's my last name. I am in my fifth year at Hogwarts. My grandparents had been muggles. So were my parents. When the letter came, they thought it was a hoax. They didn't think that anymore when the owls kept coming. So, very grudgingly, they had let me go. I came back every holiday. They told everyone I had been accepted for a scholarship at a private school. I had a cat, at home. When I moved to Hogwarts, I had found it better to get myself an owl as a pet. I am a brunette, I have good grades, I have always envied Hermione, who, despite being muggle-born like me, always knew more than most others about the wizarding world.

I however, had neither the intelligence nor the inclination to read so much and memorize it all. I barely managed to keep up my grades; I wasn't clever, I kept afloat with a lot of hard work. And now, everything I had done was lost, because I had been pranked.

-flashback-

"Allison!" They sing-songed in unison. I tried very, very hard not to show my surprise on my face, I hadn't even been aware that they knew I existed. Red-head twins in handed down cloaks in Gryffindor colors. Weasleys to boot. "We -" "He-" The one who had talked first stabbed the other in the ribs with his elbow. "He would like to talk to you!" Grinned the second, uncaring. "About what?" My heart fluttered as the one who spoke first looked at me, directly at me, and I knew it was George.

"I, uhm, I wanted to talk to you." He scratched his nose with all the elegance of a Weasley, meaning none. "Alone." Fred chimed in. "Uhm, sure." I shrugged, working very hard to maintain a passive expression while my heart kept beating like a drum solo. Oh, just how long had I had that crush on George Weasley?

First, I had been fascinated by their tricks, they seemed so fun and carefree - of course it was the allure of what I could never do, to not upset my parents. But then, in the second year, when I had tried to gather courage and become friends with Hermione and had always inconspiciously tried to sit near her in class, I had witnessed so many interactions of the twins with their friends. And I had learned that Fred ran the show, while George was the master of charms behind it. And I had noticed the most subtle things about them, before one day in Potions I lost Gryffindor 5 points because I was spacing out, thinking about a certain red-head.

I had given up trying to come closer, just content to watch. And now I was standing here, in an empty out-of-the-way hallway, with George. Fred had disappeared, who knew where to. And he had been so good. George, I mean. He twiddled his thumbs, smiled his irresistable smile, talked to me about so many unimportant things that I almost forgot why we were there. Then, he wanted to teach me a charm. More like wanted to trick me into casting one he couldn't do. He succeeded, because thinking clearly is hard when your heart lurches into your throat every time your eyes meet.

-end of flashback-

"Allison, you look whiter than Peeves." Fred now announced to me. After talking alone to George I had become better than I had ever expected at telling them apart. Fred was livelier. But whenever someone showed he knew which twin he was talking to, they switched their personalities around; I had seen them do it a couple of times in front of Hermione.

"Well, who dragged me into this whole thing?" "Relax, we won't have detention with Umbridge but with McGonnagall, we're Gryffindors." George shrugged his shoulders and threw me his blinding smile, but this time I managed to ignore the attraction I felt and scowl.

"Your stupid prank will get me thrown out of Hogwarts!" I scoffed, then stood up briskly and marched out of the Great Hall, not wanting to be anywhere near George when I finally started crying.

"You know-" "-we can-" "always help you-" "-out." I, deliberately very slowly, closed the book I had been reading and scanned the Gryffindor Common room for someone who could be my saviour before looking up, but it was empty. I was alone with the Weasley twins. "And how do you intend to 'help' me?" I hadn't wanted for it to sound so cold, but there we go. I was still mad at myself for failing to realize they were using me for their prank.

Fred shrugged. "Well then-" Pause. He looked at his brother, who wasn't completing his sentence and sighed. "You're no fun, Fred." He pouted. "Glad to see you finally realized you're not funny, Fred." I scoffed and made a point out of looking at him sharply, to show that he didn't fool me for one second into thinking he was actually George.

"Ah, you're a clever one!" He exclaimed happily and nudged George. "And there I thought you were an airhead, what with thinking one little charm will get you thrown out." "Because it will. Now about that help? I could use a little goodbye firework - Weasley's Wildfire Whizbangs? All you've got - I won't need the Galleons I've saved up after all." Breathing deeply after my monologue - usually I wasn't that wordy - I peeked out from under my eyelashes to watch the twin's reaction.

They were grinning, two identical mischivous grins that made my heart thump. "I like you!" Fred announced, as usual taking the initiative. "What you said about fireworks? That sounds pretty cool." George nodded and nudged Fred, still that grin plastered on his face. The butterflies in my stomach began to feel more and more like a medical problem the longer I spent in the presence of George.

I sighed, desperately trying to distract them from another stupid prank that I had given them no doubt the inspiration for. "Look, I'm muggle-born and my parents never liked the 'magic school' thing in the first place - once they find out I cast that charm they're taking me home no questions asked." "Ah." Fred and George frowned in unison, and I wondered - as I often did - if they rehearsed at home in front of their mirror for optimal synchronity. Somehow, I doubted it, even though the thought gave me great amusement.

"That sounds - " "-bad, but -!" "-we have a plan now." The twins grinned at each other again, the frown from a few seconds ago forgotten, two people one great mind. I sighed again. "Great. Just leave me out of it - you've already ruined my future, thank you very much." "But how could we leave you out of it?" George asked, bewildered. "You're the key of the plan!" He announced, as if it was common knowledge and looked at me as if I've lost my mind for a heart-aching moment. Then, realization dawned. "You don't actually know what I'm talking about." He laughed. "I'm sorry - I'm used to Fred who knows what I've been thinking or Lee, who doesn't question when I ask him to do something." He had the decency to look somewhat apologetic at that, so I shrugged, still not trusting myself to speak after a full three-seconds long eye-contact with George.

"Look, I'm not helping you with any more pranks, George Weasley." I hissed, finally losing my sanity after being near the twins for so long. They had talked for a full 15 minutes, to me! Of course, George has done that last time too, shortly before he ruined my future. A deep crease appeared between my eyebrows at the memory of it - it probably gave me a rather scary appearance, because the twins didn't look half as sure of themselves as just a second ago.

"I'm sorry." George said, almost managing to convince me. "But!" Fred chimed in, megawatt smile turned on and already having forgotten the fleeting moment of guilt he might have felt at tricking me. "If you're going, why not go out with a massive bang?" His eyes glittered at that. "Just listen to us for a moment, will you?" George blinked up at me behind his lashes - forget heart beating, I swear mine stopped dead. And so, less because I wanted to and more because I didn't trust myself to walk steadily with my jelly knees, I stayed and listened to their plan.

That night I had expected that I would be crying myself to sleep over having to leave Hogwarts, that in those five years had become my home away from home, but instead I found myself awake and giddy at the thought of what I was about to do, tomorrow already, no less.

Oh my, if this heady mix of excitement and nervousness was how the twins spent all their time, I could fully get behind their pranking, even more than when I had only watched from a distance, thinking of it was funny. Umbridge had had half the students wands inspected already. I turned, fiddling with my bed covers for a while before giving up and settling into a semi-comfortable position. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

Striding down the corridor with a nasty headache headed for my Arithmancy class I was met with a heartthrobbing Weasley grin - one that belonged to George. His brother was nowhere to be seen and for a moment I thought I was still dreaming and just re-living the moment when he tricked me into charming the goop, before I realized that I had indeed woken up today and already taken double Herbology and a Transfiguration class, caught in the stupor of my wailing headache.

"Hi." He greeted, still his ridiculous grin plastered all over his pretty features. Git. "I've wanted to show you something." "I'm late for Arithmancy." I said matter-of-factly, trying hard to forget that the inspection of the wands was progressing and that sometime during that class they'd call out my name and suddenly my O's wouldn't matter that much anymore.

"But it's way better than Arithmancy!" He protested, mock-hurt flitting across his face. My stomach cramped up and maybe for the thousandth time I wondered when this silly crush would finally end. "It's the greatest thing we've ever created - well, so far at least." His eyes were shining as he looked at me. Complete git.

"Come on, you know you want to know." Now he pouted at me, and I swear, even if I wasn't completely utterly intoxicated by the red-head, I would have relented just from seeing his expression. "Fine - I don't suppose it matters anymore if I skip classes." I tried to play it cool, but I could feel my cheeks burn. George's eyes filled with relief and off he went, grabbing my wrist and pulling me behind him, quickly crossing corridors.

His skin against mine felt divine, and I swear I looked like the pink goop's long lost twin sister by the time he stopped walking. "So, there shouldn't be anyone here and - " He stopped dead as he turned around and caught sight of me and my blazing cheeks. "Are you okay?" I nodded, not trusting myself to talk.

I wish I could kick myself in the butt. Here I was, standing with red cheeks, robbed of speech and pretty sure I couldn't walk too gracefully anymore, all because some boy who barely knew me touched my wrist. He looked pretty uncomfortable too - a blind man could see the massive crush I had on him, and it was pretty embarassing. "A-anyway." Had I imagined that or had he really stuttered? Now he cleared his throat. Oh god, I really had embarassed him. I wish the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

"This is what we call the Portable Swamp." "Uhhh ... that wasn't in the plan we talked about yesterday." 'We talked about' in this case meaning the Weasley's had talked at me while I had swooned over George pretending to be listening. Anyhow, I was pretty sure there had been no mentions of swamps. The feeling of being tricked again snuck up on me.

"It's - for a friend." He scratched his nose. "We put in an extra part because he needs the distraction. So, anyway." He took out a map from his worn-out cloak and muttered a few words at it, before showing it to me. "Whoa." I sighed as stared at the map of Hogwarts. "Yup. It's pretty cool." His pride made his eyes glow the color of caramel. I almost sighed dreamily. Seriously. That was exactly why I had wanted to sit this crush out by watching from the distance; I behaved like a moron around him.

"Did you and Fred create this too?" I asked, to distract myself. "Uhm - no. We stole it from Filch, in second year." He smirked at the memory of it. Complete and utter git. "Anyway." He cleared his throat again. "We need you to place the fireworks ..." He leaned over to show me the map and I caught his scent - soap and George - and my heart skipped a beat. Or several. "... here, here and here." He tipped on the map with his finger, gracefully unaware of my swooning.

"And-" At this he smiled apologetically "-for our friend, you will have to place the Portable Swamp here." He tapped the corridor right in front of Umbridge's office. "No." I said automatically. "Get Fred to do it, or do it yourself - I'm not messing with Umbridge again!" He frowned at me - making my stupid, traitorous heart jump again. "I'm sorry - I really am, none of us can do it." He sighed.

"Please, it's really important - please." He pouts at me. Stupid, stupid traitorous, leaping heart. I sigh. "Fine. But I will hate you forever for that, George Weasley." Liar, I scold myself. I could never hate him. He smirked at me again, then his expression turned serious. "Thank you, Allison. I promise you won't be punished for it - we'll be out of here before that, yeah?" He smiled at me, earnestly, and honestly, I have no idea why I didn't faint. I was feeling kind of ridiculous of being so ... obviously crushing on him - usually I was very calm and collected, though he wouldn't know seeing how he had only seen me in nervous wreck 'ohmygodhesgorgeous' mode.

My breath hitched in my throat. "What is it Mrs. Norris? Found any trespassers?" Willing myself to hold my breath I pressed myself closer to the wall, praying he wouldn't walk this way, wouldn't turn the corner to find a tiny Gryffindor girl who right now was discovering that she was shitty at holding her breath.

Placing the three firework bundles had been a piece of cake, but that last trick proofed difficult, what with the Slytherins Umbridge has enlisted and Filch running about. Something exploded. I wanted to swear, but I held myself back at the last moment. They had already started. I was late.

I heard Filch run off - my chance - my only chance. Flinging the thing George had called a Portable Swamp far away from me in the middle of the hallway I hissed the spell, took a second to watch the corridor start turning into exactly what the name had promised, and when I heard the shriek of Umbridge, I turned and ran.

When I arrived at the moving staircases I almost slammed full force into one of the twins. Out of breath and with tousled hair, not unlike me, Fred stood there, one broom in each hand. "You made it!" He quipped. "Yea, I took your stupid bait and helped with another one of your stupid pranks!" Oh my. I hadn't intended for that outburst, looked like my frayed nerves were showing. "Sorry, just nervous." I murmured apologetically. Fred just smirked. "Whoa there, tiger. I didn't know you had fangs, according to George you're more like a house kitten." I resisted - barely - the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Let's go then. Phase two." I grabbed one of the brooms Fred held and got on. Time for the grand finale. Fireworks everywhere. The commotion was divine. With me and the twins flying around in the halls, setting off even more of the Weasley's Wildfire Whizbangs it was truly and honestly a work of art. Now that's what you call going out with a bang.

I held back as they made the announcement that they were leaving, but when they blasted off on their brooms - after one last advertisement of their joke shop because why not, apparently - I was right behind them.

Allison Claire, almost-always O-student, prefect, muggle-born and snarky loner, going out with a bang. I liked the sound of that. I couldn't help myself but laugh like crazy when we landed, a good while away from Hogwarts. George smirked and Fred laughed with me. "Incredible! I almost wish I could do that again!" I was giggling now, for a while the shaky knees George gave me were forgotten as me and the twins told jumbled tales of the way we had spread the fireworks with glowing eyes.

"Where are you going now?" Fred asked me, after we had calmed down a bit. "I guess ... I'm going home - floo powder. And you guys?" "Can't tell." George grinned at me, and this time I could forget my pounding heart long enough to grin back. "Well, we're going - leave the broom here if you want. We stole it from Hogwarts anyway." Fred winked at me at that, and I blanched. Pranks aside, I wasn't a thief! But then again, the damage was done. I resolved to charm the broom to fly back to Hogwarts after they were gone.

Well. They were going. I tried desperately to not look sad or forlorn, but I failed, spectacularly. "Hey Allison." George said, just as they were getting on the brooms again to take off. "Yea?" I took my eyes off my shoes - big mistake. I met the full force of his caramel eyes, and before I could say anything else he leaned forward and touched his lips to mine.

They were warm and soft and chapped and the taste was indescribable. I moaned as I reciprocated his kiss and even slung my arms around his neck, desperate for this moment to last forever. The stupid, stupid brunette Gryffindor girl who still sucked at holding her breath, had to break away from him to draw air into her lungs, though, and the beautiful moment was broken. I heard Fred's hooting as he laughed, only a few steps from us, but I couldn't care less. George was so close. And he was grinning his stupid Weasley grin. "Gotta go, love." He announced, as if I didn't know it, and after another quick peck on my lips he disentangled himself from me and took off.

Not even goodbye. Complete git. The smile that spread across my face didn't care that I wouldn't see him again.


End file.
